


Being Abducted Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Winn and Lucy are abducted by aliens.   Nuff said





	Being Abducted Together

******

“Ow” Winn sat up slowly

“Easy, easy,” Lucy’s voice soothed “you got hit pretty hard” she added as he weakly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright, almost-blinding light coming from the walls. Twisting, he managed to turn his head and looked up at Lucy

“What happened?” he asked

“We were abducted” Lucy explained

Winn frowned, the headache making it hard to fully focus

“Abducted, you mean ‘kidnapped’.” he guessed

“No,” Lucy sighed “I mean ‘abducted’, as in by aliens” she explained

Winn blinked slowly, wincing as he sat up

“So…we’re…?” he began

Lucy nodded

“Take a look” turning his head, he followed her nod and found that they were in a large, white… _cube_ which had what was clearly a window of some kind on one side, which showed a long corridor with identical cells holding other species in them

“Why does this place look like a zoo?” Winn wondered with a groan

“Because it is,” one of the aliens across from them called out. The large, penguin-like alien waved a hand (flipper?) at them almost cheerfully “welcome to your new home” it greeted…

******

“Where is she?!” General Sam Lane roared as he stormed into the DEO

“We’re currently tracking the aliens’ ship,” J’onn explained “right now they’re holding a stationary orbit over France”

“Do we know who they are and what they want?” General Lane growled out

“They’re called the ‘Chy’,” Astra spoke up “they see themselves as superior to most other species,” she explained “meaning that the rest of us are largely ‘things’ for them to play with,” she pulled the tablet PC our from under her arm “now, I may not be Winn, but I was able to tap into their transmat signal”

“Can you get them out?” J’onn asked

“No,” Astra shook her head “but I can send myself and someone else to negotiate”

“ ‘Negotiate’?” General Lane echoed incredulously

“I’m not about to start a war that Earth will most likely lose,” J’onn explained “Agent In-ze, what can we negotiate with?”

“The Chy are capitalists, if we offer them something of equal or greater value, they might be willing to release Winn and Lucy” Astra explained

J’onn nodded

“Agent In-ze, I want you and General Lane to get aboard the ship, offer them anything they ask for _within reason_ and get our people home” he instructed

Astra nodded

“Understood” with that she suddenly grabbed General Lane’s arm and tapped the tablet, the two of them vanishing in a flash of light

J’onn sighed

“I meant _after_ we find out why they took Winn and Lucy” he grumbled…

******

“I already tried that” Lucy sighed as Winn kicked at the transparent, glass-like barrier

“Well we can’t just sit here doing nothing” he exclaimed, sinking down next to her

“I didn’t say we were” Lucy replied, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close…

******

The Chy captain was quite pleased to see Astra. His too-wide face spreading into a wide, somewhat kissass smile as he bowed deeply to her

“Welcome, Kryptonian,” he greeted as he straightened up, suddenly seeming to notice General Lane standing next her “oh, is this a gift?” he asked

“No, he’s my property” Astra replied evenly

“ ‘Prop—!” Lane spluttered, only grunt as Astra stepped on his foot. Realizing his error, he shut his mouth and settled for grinding his teeth as the Chy captain frowned

“You should really keep it on a tighter leash,” he noted “now. What can me and my humble crew do for you?”

“You recently collected two specimens,” Astra began “one of which is his daughter” she gestured to General Lane

“Ah! And you’d like her back?” the Captain asked “I’m terribly sorry, but I can’t possibly do that,” he apologized, sounding utterly insincere “we just collected those two at a very high cost, it would be…unprofitable to return them”

“Of course, we’d compensate you the trouble,” Astra replied smoothly “its just that those two specimens are carrying a rather infectious disease, it might contaminate your entire stock”

The Chy captain sighed and reached for a control

“This is the captain, begin sterilization procedures for Unit 52,” he looked, smiling again “oh, don’t worry, they won’t feel any pain” he assured a shocked Astra and General Lane…

******

Lucy and Winn both looked up as a solid barrier suddenly slammed down over the ‘window’ in their cell

“Uh-oh” Winn muttered

“Not good” Lucy agreed as a series of crisscrossing beams of light suddenly shot down from the ceiling, zigzagging across the floor, leaving a burning trail as they went…

******

General Lane turned to Astra despretly

“Let me talk to him!” he urged “ _make_ him talk to me!”

Astra turned to the alien

“If you’ll indulge us…?”

The captain looked between them incredulously, barking out a disbelieving laugh

“You want _me_ to _talk_ to…it?” he asked. He shrugged, seeming to find the ‘joke’ amusing “all right” he allowed.

General Lane suddenly lunged, hurling the alien over his desk and began pummeling him…

******

“OK, back! Back!” Lucy ordered as they scurried away from the deadly beams, only for another set to appear behind them “other way! Other way!”

“We’re trapped!” Winn realized as a third set appeared, cornering them. Turning, they each yanked each other close, holding on tightly…

******

“Translate!” Lane roared as he continued to pummel the alien, who was now yelping in his native language

“He says he’ll them go,” Astra began calmly “he apologizes immensely, and please don’t hit so hard, and he swears by god in the universe that he’ll go on to become a monk, and the button to cancel the procedure…,” she stopped and lunged for the controls, slamming her hand down a button “…is right there” she sighed

******

Winn and Lucy slowly blinked as the laser beams suddenly stopped. They looked up at each

“Is…is it over?” Winn wondered as the barrier suddenly slid open, General Lane and Astra standing on the side

“Dad!” Lucy exclaimed

“You two just going to stand there all day or what?” Astra asked…

******

Hours later and the other captives had also been released, with the DEO now in the process of either helping them integrate into Earth society or trying to contact their home planets.

Lucy sank down on the couch with a sigh, smirking as Winn snuggled up next to her

“So…,” he began “abducted by aliens. That’s a new one”

Lucy chuckled

“I’m kind of surprised it didn’t happen sooner” she admitted

“You know,” Winn began, turning to face her “we almost died today”

“We did” Lucy nodded, turning face him

“Just..,” Winn shook his head “kinda puts everything into perspective”

“It does,” Lucy nodded “which reminds,” she began “but…

“…would you marry me?” they both asked at once. They stopped and stared at each other “WHAT?!?!!?”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal was inspired by a comment by SnarkyGrangers on "Being Thankful Together", If you're reading, hope it was everything you wanted. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
